Adahy Nettle
Adahy Nettle Grounds Keeper History Adahy Nettle was born in a Native american tribe somewhere in New York (that's all he'll ever tell you) on October 3. He grew up happily with his family (whom he often doesn't discuss) and the rest of his tribe. All that is easy to tell is that his tribe was very deep into ancient beliefs. When Adahy developped his mutant powers of Phytokinesis (Plant manipulation) at the age of 14. He was scared of his new abilities, however, his tribe was in love with his new abilities. His tribe treated him as a god, along with the rest of his family. They asked Adahy to give them fruitful harvest, and he did. It was at around the age of twenty five that his powers and abilities started to get out of control. He had not meant any harm, but when he got into a fight with one of his tribe members, he used his powers, and the other man was accidently killed by Adahy. Adahy panicked, and fled the tribe. For close to 2 years, Adahy had been secluded from all people. He had left his tribes territory and fled out of the area. He used his wits and smarts to survive in the forest. It was around 2 years after he left that he was attacked by a mountain lion not too far from Salem, New York. It was an attack he had not expected, and he paid the price for it. He had used his knowledge to help cure his wounds, but he needed medical attention from the strangers (what his tribe called anyone that wasn't native american). He knew how advanced they were. It was then that he had found Xavier's school after journeying through a thick forest. They brought him in and helped him. He liked it here, and decided to stay. He's now the grounds keeper of the mansion. Personality Adahy is a kind man, but some of his comments can be somewhat offensive because he is not used to how most people speak outside from his tribe. Adahy is very humble and doesn't take too much pride in what he does other than what he believes he deserves. Adahy is very strongly opinionated. He's very good with kids, and acts like them some times. He's known around the mansion as the "fun" professor. Appearance Adahy is a handsome man. His thick black indian hair and dark skin makes him look quite attractive to most people. Before he joined the school, he had thick long hair down to his chest and wore indian like clothing. Now he has short hair in normal atire. He's about 6 foot tall and muscular. Specialties Adahy has Phytokinesis, or Plant Manipulation, abilities. He can make plants grow rapidly, kill plants with the snap of his fingers, or make them move, bend, and attack as he pleases. Part of his abilities let's him understand plant's feelings. Trivia *Adahy was found by AJ Lee and brought to Xavier's School after a mountain lion attack. *Adahy was kicked out of his tribe for mistakenly killing one of his fellow "brothers" Gallery Adahy.jpg|Native American Adahy Adahy3.png|Adahy today Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Professor Category:Adult Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Colin687/Characters